Unchained Melodies
by forgetablelove
Summary: SSHG. In 100 word drabble format. Hermione is haunted by nightmares and Severus would do anything to help her. When Hermione starts to act secretive, there is only one option left for Severus to help her. Then the mysteries really begin...
1. A Silent Scream

"Kill them. Kill them all."

Hermione saw what was occupying a small clearing in front of her and ducked behind the trees so she could watch.

The man the Death Eaters were standing over wasn't fighting. He was utterly helpless, and it was obviously he had given up hope of being able to escape.

When the Death Eater closest to the captive brought his knife up and Hermione saw it cutting through the air towards the captive, Hermione let out a silent scream.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione who was shaking in her sleep. "Wake up. It's alright," he whispered softly to her.


	2. Not Just A Nightmare

Hermione heard his whisper; she felt his arms around her.

Opening her eye she saw Severus looking at her, concerned.

"I had the nightmare again, didn't I?" she whispered.

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"I'm going back to sleep." She rolled over and tried to roll out of his arms, but Severus tightened his arms around her. "What?"

"When will you get help?"

"Help for what?"

"Damn it, Hermione. These have to be more than just nightmares."

She turned towards him. "They are just nightmares." She kissed him softly and forced a small smile.

"I don't even believe that. I don't believe you believe that they are just nightmares."


	3. He Wouldn't Win

"Severus, let me sleep. I'm so sick of fighting with you over this."

"I'll stop if you agree to see someone."

He was relentless. She knew even if he got him to leave her alone the rest of the night, the next time she had the nightmare he'd be at it again. He didn't understand; he didn't have the nightmares himself.

"See who?" she whispered angrily to him.

"Anyone." The desperation in his voice startled her.

But she wouldn't give in. "No. Now, leave me alone, I want to sleep."

She heard him sigh, but he didn't say anything else since he knew he wouldn't win.


	4. The Shattered Coffee Cup

The next morning Hermione woke up to Severus' side of the bed being empty,

She knew he'd left only because he hadn't won the argument the night before. He was always a bit of a sore loser when it came down to it. She loved him, but sometimes he was so infuriating and childish.

She padded downstairs after her shower and saw Severus eating and reading the Daily Prophet..

"Good morning," she greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning," he greeted without looking up.

She searched for coffee.

"Minerva wants to talk to you about your nightmares."

The coffee cup she had been holding shattered as it hit the floor.


	5. Not Your Place

"Merlin, Hermione!" Severus said jumping up. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You told her about my nightmares!"

Her voice rose with every word she said.

"I'm worried. Merlin, Hermione, I'm worried about you. And how can you blame me?"

"It's not your place!"

"It's not my place to worry?"

"No. Well, yes. No! It's not your place to tell anyone."

"I'm sorry. I'm worried. She might have some useful insight..."

"No, she won't. And I won't talk to her. Merlin, Severus, how could you?"

"I answered that, I'm worried."

"No. You just wanted to win. You just wanted things your way. That's all you ever want, Severus."


	6. It's My Decision

"What?"

Severus was now glaring at her as if she was the one who had done something wrong. She hadn't. They were her nightmares, she should be allowed to deal with them her way. And her way might mean not dealing, but that was her decision.

"I won't talk to her," she repeated firmly.

"Minerva is your friend. What's the harm?" Even though Severus' voice was calm, his eyes showed how angry he actually was. Most people would find the look in his eyes frightening, but not Hermione. Hermione knew better than to find him frightening.

"The harm is it's my decision, not yours."


	7. Reluctant Arrival

"I'm glad you came," Minerva said when she saw Hermione standing at her office door.

Hermione didn't look please to see Minerva at all. Severus walked up behind her, and didn't look any happier than Hermione herself.

"Why don't you come in," Minerva suggested.

Hermione stood defiantly at the door for a moment. With a gentle shove by Severus behind her, Hermione walked reluctantly into the office. Severus silently followed her and closed the door behind the two of them.

Minerva knew that it must of taken a lot of pleading, convincing, and maybe groveling for Severus to get Hermione to agree to come.


	8. Insight, Not Answers

Severus didn't like Hermione's nightmare, but Hermione was the one who had to deal with them. Severus refused to leave it alone though. He also refused to keep silent about it when he thought someone else could help her. "Insight" is what he had asked for, not answers. He knew better than to ask for answers for Hermione.

"Minerva, I was hoping you could give us some insight about Hermione's... situation."

"Well, I certainly hope so," Minerva said, smiling warmly at the couple.

Hermione remained silent, but her angry stance and glare said it for her. She did not want to be here.


	9. Without Preamble

"What exactly happens in the nightmares?" Minerva asked without preamble. Everyone knew why they were here, there was no need to deny it with pleasantries.

"Ask Severus. He thinks he knows everything," Hermione answer coldly.

Severus sighed. "She didn't want to come," he stated the obvious.

"Now, Miss Granger–" Minerva started.

"Mrs. Snape," Hermione quietly corrected her former teacher.

Minerva cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Yes, I'm sorry. Mrs. Snape. I want to help you and to help you I need to know what you're actually seeing."


	10. Uncharacteristically

Hermione sighed.

Uncharacteristically, Severus reached over and grabbed her hand. In surprise, Hermione let herself look over at him quizzically.

His dark eyes were softened and his voice was soft, "Please Hermione, let her see if she can help you. I can't stand to have you keep waking up like you do. So afraid, so powerless. I'm so afraid for you; I'm so powerless. Please, it hurts me to see you so... lost."

Hermione sighed and turned to Minerva. "Fine. Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning of the dream straight to the end. Then we will go from there."


	11. The Nightmare

"I'm always alone. In the woods somewhere. But not the Forbidden Forest," she quickly clarified. "I hear chanting or something. 'Kill them. Kill them all," they repeat over and over. At first I can't see who's saying it, but when I get to a small clearing..." Hermione faltered.

"Go on," Severus gently prods.

"In the clearing there are Death Eaters surrounding someone. He's helpless. The first thing I notice is he's not fighting. Then the leader takes a dagger and... He kills the captive. I try to scream every time, but nothing comes out. Nothing ever comes out." Hermione suddenly broke down.


	12. Detailed Dynamics

Minerva watched as Severus took Hermione in his arms and held her. He was being so gentle with his young wife. So unlike him. Minerva had known Severus as a boy and worked as colleagues as adults, and she'd never seen this side of him.

Shaking her head quickly, Minerva told herself this was not the time to being thinking of the dynamics of the couple's relationship.

"Hermione," she said soothingly, "Can you remember any details."

Hermione pulled away from Severus. "Like what?"

"Anything."

"There are five Death Eaters," Hermione remembered.

"There was no magic?" Severus asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No magic. They weren't holding wands."


	13. Not Magic and Unrecongnizable Voices

"Are you sure?" Minerva pressed. "The Death Eaters didn't have wands?" She wasn't trying to sound mean, she just wanted to make sure.

"Minerva, she said they didn't have wands. They didn't have wands," Severus jumped in protectively.

Minerva looked at him with surprise. He wasn't acting... normal. He was protective and gentle. That wasn't the Severus she knew.

Hermione shook her head. "No wands; no magic."

"Who were they?" Minerva asked.

Hermione shrugged. "They had on their masks."

"The voices– could you recognized the voices?"

Hermione again shook her head. "They were chanting in unison. There was no distinguishing them."

"Who was their captive?" Minerva asked suddenly.


	14. A Million Different Names

"Their captive?" Hermione repeated dully.

It seemed like a million different names passed through her mind, but she didn't say them. None of them seemed plausible, and she didn't want to lie.

"Yes. Who was their captive?" Minerva repeated. She was looking at Hermione intently. Hermione suddenly felt like she was under a microscrope and her every moment watched.

"Hermione," Severus said in a firm voice, "Who was their capitive?"

Hermione turned to look at him. He looked so serious. He cared so much. She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. So she avoided the question all together.


	15. In the Daytime

Hermione shook her head. "I said I didn't want to come. I don't want to be here, talking about this. How could you make me relive my nightmare? And in the daytime, at that. The only time I'm free of my nightmare is in the day, now you're making it haunt me here, too!" Suprisingly Hermione felt angry as she said those words, and grew angrier as she continued to rant. It was all true. She didn't want to be there, and she was getting nowhere.

She stood up, staring into Severus and Minerva's shock faces. "I'm done here."


	16. Scared

When Hermione reached the door, she turned to bid them goodbye and saw Severus was standing up, too. "Oh, please, don't follow me," she said. She noticed her voice was slightly pleading.

"Hermione, please," Severus said quickly and quietly.

"No, I just... I want... need to be alone." She slipped out of the room. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned back against the closed door and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears threatened to come out if she didn't calm down. She wasn't sure, but she knew she was scared.

She was scared of her nightmares more than she would ever let on.


	17. Scared Truth

Severus watched as Hermione left. He didn't argue, because he knew she needed time. But Merlin, did it kill him to not follow her.

"Severus," Minerva said from somewhere to his left.

"What?" he answered irritiably.

"She's hiding something. She refused to tells us who the captive is." She was right, and he knew it.

"Well," he asked, frustrated, "what do you want me to do about it? My wife won't even tell me the truth."

"Severus, can't you see the girl is scared?" Minerva's words were so reasonable, so true, but it didn't help.

"She should tell me... everything including what scares her."

"She's young."


	18. Only One Option

"She's not as young as you think she is," Severus said.

Minerva sighed. "I know, I know. But if she won't tell us and you want to help her... You do still want to help her, don't you?"

"Of course," Severus assured her, turning to her for the first time since Hermione left.

"Then there is only one option," Minerva said in a calm voice. Her expression was calm, but serious. Severus had no idea what she was talking about.

"What? I can't see how I can possibly even attempt to help her if she won't tell me the truth. All of the truth."

"Legilimency."


	19. Undiluted Shock

Severus stared at Minerva with undiluted shock on his face. "Legilimency? You can't be serious."

Minerva sighed. "Of course, I'm serious. It's the only option. If she won't tell you the information, take it from her."

"Minerva, how can you even suggest that? She's not some spy or enemy; she's my wife!"

"But, Severus, she won't tell the truth so you can to help her. You desperately want to help her, I can see that. Even she can see that," Minerva added, "but she still won't tell you."

Minerva's suggestion and her responses were so unlike her, Severus was at a loss for words.


	20. The Mere Suggestion

Minerva hadn't only made her suggestion of Legilimency because it made sense, but because she wanted to see his reaction. She knew he was a changed man, but she wanted to see how much he had changed. The mere suggestion of using Legilimency on his wife disgusted him.

"Severus, it's your choice in the end," Minerva reminded him kindly.

"I know that. And my decision can't be the use Legilimency on her. She'd never trust me again--"

"If she found out," Minerve interjected.

"And she would find out. She's a clever little witch." Minerva was almost shocked to hear genuine fondness in his voice.


	21. Not the Whole Truth

"You really do love her, don't you?" Minerva whispered softly.

Severus was confused. Minerva's voice had been so calm and collected before. It still was, but it had taken on an edge. "Of couse, I love her. She's my wife."

Minerva sighed. "I have business to do. Please, unless there is something else I can help you with, leave. I'm sorry I couldn't help her," she added genuinely.

"You tried. It's not your fault she wouldn't tell the truth."

"Well, she did tell the truth," Minerva qualified, "just not the whole truth."

Severus nodded. "Goodbye."

"Good night," Minvera dismissed him.

He left Minerva alone in her office.


	22. Haunting

Hermione went straight home when she left Minerva's office. She was already off from work, and it was too late to go in anyway.

She found herself too distracted to read, which was unlike her, and decided to distract herself. She cleaned the house for hours. It wasn't that the house was dirty, but she tackled the dust, the undesirable jobs, and everything in between. She even did the laundry which she normally left for Severus.

But still her mind wandered. She kept seeing her nightmare in her mind's eye. It was as if it was haunting her from the inside now.


	23. She'd Know

Severus couldn't go home. Even though he didn't want to, he kept thinking over Minerva's suggestion of Legilimency. He knew he shouldn't be even tempted, and at first he wasn't. Now, a few hours later, he knew it was the only option left. But he still wasn't sure if it was something he was willing to do.

He knew if he even tried it, she'd know. She'd just know. She wasn't practiced in Occlumency, but she'd still know.

When he finally reached his house, he stood outside the door for a moment. He knew what he had to do. He was ready.


	24. He Had to Go to Her

When Severus first went inside their house, Hermione was nowhere to be found. The house was remarkably clean, though, so he knew his wife had been home all day.

"Hermione!" Severus called, hoping to get the upcoming confrontation over with.

Her voice carried from the kitchen, "Severus, I'm in the kitchen!" Her voice didn't sound at all forgiving or pleasant. Obviously, she was still angry. He swore under this breath.

It was obvious she had no intention of coming to him; he had to go to her. He rolled his eyes. He knew he had to, but he didn't have to like it.


	25. Wasn't Shocked

Hermione turned to the door with she heard Severus enter the kitchen, but she turned away quickly without greeting him.

"I see you cleaned," Severus said casually behind her.

"I didn't go to work today, what else was I suppose to do? Unlike some people I actually came home." Her words carried an angry edge, and she didn't try to remove it.

"I was just thinking all day. Can barely remember what I did," he said dismissivedly.

"That's good."

"Hermione, look, about the nightmares," he gave in.

"I don't want to talk about them," she said, swinging around. She wasn't shocked to see he was calm.


	26. A Nice Change

"I know," Severus said heavily. "Minvera and I talked a bit after you left."

"Oh? About me, I suppose?" It was more than evident that Hermione was angry. He didn't know how to fix it; he hadn't done anything wrong.

"A little," he admitted.

"Honesty, a nice change," Hemione commented resentfully.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think honesty is a nice change in our relationship. Next time, you might try listening to me."

"Listening to you? I listen to you wake up scared almost every night; I listen to you refuse help--"

"But you don't honor that. No, you take it upon yourself to tell Minerva!"


	27. Help

"Is that what you're angry about, that I told Minerva?"

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Yes! I told you that."

"Hermione, you weren't letting me help you."

"Severus, sometimes I don't want or need your help. I'm a big girl, I can handle my own problems." She glared at him.

"You weren't doing a good job of it. And I'm your husband, damn it, whether you like it or not."

She was fuming as she said, "And you, as my husband, will be sleeping the couch!"

She stormed out of the room before he could respond.

Severus shook his head and rubbed his temples. The woman was impossible.


	28. No Comfortable Position

Sleeping on the couch wasn't pleasant.

Severus kept moving to find a comfortable position, but to no avail.

Hermione had put a pile of blankets and pillows on the couch for him, and locked their bedroom door to keep him out. Actually hexed it, since he had tried to open it with magic but couldn't.

Laying in the dark, empty living room he realized he missed Hermione's body warmth and her soft body next to his.

He missed his wife. He had already decided, but being on the couch only made him more determined.

He stood up and creeped to the door of their bedroom.


	29. Empty Bed

It was hard for Hermione to get comfortable. The bed was so empty and cold without Severus beside her.

She could just imagine him laying on the couch, which she figured he had tranfigured into a bed by now, and sleeping soundly. He wouldn't be tossing and turning just trying to get comfortable. No, he wouldn't miss sharing a bed with her.

She swore. She groaned and hit her pillow to change its shape. Slamming her head down on the reshapened pillow, she felt like screaming.

He deserved to be lonely, not her.

To her surprise, she heard faint noise outside the bedroom door.


	30. Let Me In

Severus crept as quietly as he could to the door, hoping not to make a sound. But he heard his own footsteps making the floorboards squeak in the silence.

Swearing under his breath, he knocked.

"Go away," Hermione called from behind the closed door. Even though the door, Severus could hear that her voice was still laced with anger and a bit of hurt.

"Come on," he made himself plead, "I just want to be with you. If you insist, we won't even mention today or your nightmare. Just let me in."

His words were answered with timid footsteps and the door unlocking slowly.


	31. This Wasn't Over

Hermione found herself almost involuntarily countering the spell on the lock and opening the door.

Severus looked so endearing standing there, waiting.

"I want it understood," she said firmly, "I don't forgive you. I'm still angry. But I'm not used to being alone at night. I don't like to be alone at night."

She met his eyes, making sure she was clear. This wasn't over.

"Fine. Deal. Whatever." He swept her in his arms.

She found herself taking comfort in the possessiveness of his touch. She may be angry, but she still loved him.

She wasn't going to sleep alone while she was a married woman.


	32. Waiting

When they were finally settled in bed, Severus took sweet comfort and victory in her warm body next to his. Nothing could change the way she felt in his arms, how she comforted him without knowing.

It was his turn to help her.

He had to wait for the nightmare, though. He had to wait until she was asleep, wait until she was vulnerable; she was too strong awake, too aware.

She was still so angry. It was on display. She wasn't relaxing as much in his arms, and she was muttering about how stupid she was being as she tried to sleep.


	33. Drift Off

Severus' arms made it easy for her to get comfortable. She fit perfectly against him. She was comfortable with him just in the bed with her.

She felt herself drift off only to awaken herself with the doubts of him being in there at all. He never apologized. It was wrong. She knew this situation was wrong, but she couldn't sleep alone.

Sleeping wasn't an easy thing to do in the first place; sleeping alone was impossible. Taking a deep breath, she pressed closer to him, breathing in his scent, and willing herself to sleep.

Finally, forgetting her doubts, she drifted to sleep.


	34. Dreamt Memories

Severus knew the exact moment Hermione allowed herself to sleep. He had to concentrate to do this, and he had to remove his guilt for what she could surely she as a betrayal from his mind.

Determined, he felt her mind begin to open. Slowly, he entered her mind and began seeing her thoughts.

Nothing seemed at amiss at first. Memories seemed to float around him. She dreamt of memories, he realized, feeling as thought he was betraying her.

Get to the nightmare, he willed. He couldn't control her actions or her thoughts, but damn it, he wanted to get this over with.


	35. The Kitchen and the Note

The kitchen of Hermione's old apartment materialized in front of him and the rest of the memories faded away.

Severus saw a note on a counter. He'd never seen it before, yet the Hermione that went over to pick it up was the Hermione he married. After a moment, Severus saw his notes filling her eyes, and tears silently fell down her cheeks. She looked so hurt by whatever it said, it made Severus feel protective.

Haphazardly, she dropped the note on the counter and fled the room.

Severus walked over to read the note that was now stained with his beloved's tears.


	36. Simply Read

The abandoned note simply read:

_Dear Hermione,_

I was extremely sorry to hear the unpleasant news of your impending marriage to a Mr. Severus Snape.

But I know you don't care about my opinion. I know you fancy yourself in love with the vile man. I can't see what you see in him, but you see something, and after this note I will never say a word about my feelings about Snape.

You're my friend, and you'll always be my friend. But I won't support you in this marriage.

Come to the woods behind the Weasley's. It'll be our last night as the single trio.

Harry


	37. It Was Day

For a long moment Severus had no clue why she had been crying. The note didn't seem to be anything to cry about. Harry said he'd always be her friend despite her marriage.

The kitchen melted away.

At first Severus thought he had fallen into the nightmare, but then realized it was day. _Damn._

But it was as described as unfamiliar woods.. He didn't know what he was here for, though. At first glance, he looked to be absolutely alone. _But that's not possible,_ he told himself, _I am in Hermione's mind. I am seeing what she is seeing. Now where is she?_


	38. Mild and Unfounded

As if on cue, Hermione came trotting into view. She looked like she had seconds before. This was the same day, Severus realized. She wasn't alone either. She was accompanied by what looked like the Weasley clan with Harry.

Severus felt a mild disgust for her companions, and an unfounded anger at Harry because his note. But he pushed it aside to watch.

Time sped by suddenly. The family plus two seemed to move at top speed and the sun began to sink in the sky. Darkness was suddenly upon them.

Severus had a feeling that this was the night that plagued Hermione.


	39. Conversation Part 1

The Weasleys headed back one by one. No one seemed too excited to go back, but eventually, the only ones left in the woods were Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Nice night," Harry remarked absentmindedly.

"Hermione," Ron said in a hurried tone."Why?"

"Why what?" Hermione asked innocently, looking over at her friends who were staring at her intently.

"Why Snape?" Harry answered for him.

The disgust in Harry's voice made Severus furious. _How dare he?_

"I love him," Hermione whispered softly. She looked away from her old friends towards where Severus stood watching. For a moment Severus thought she could see him, but then she looked away.


	40. Conversation Part 2

Severus watched as Hermione walked toward the very edge of the forest and farther away from her two friends.

"We just want to understand," Harry said softly, watching his friend.

"I know," Hermione said. Her arms were crossed as she stared into the darkness of the forest. She looked as though she were deep in thought.

"Then explain," Ron demanded. His voice had a rough edge to it.

For a moment, Severus didn't see any respond from her, but suddenly, she swung around to face her friends looking upset. "I shouldn't have to explain myself!" she explained, desperation and anger clinging to her voice. 


	41. Conversation Part 3

Ron and Harry stared at Hermione. Severus felt an urge of protectiveness toward her.

"But Hermione--" Harry started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, why are you asking me to explain myself? Don't you... trust me?"

"Of course, we do," Harry hurriedly tried to reassure her.

"Then why ask me to explain myself?" she shot back.

"Because we don't understand!" Ron said.

"Ron, drop it," Harry said in a small voice. "She doesn't want to explain."

"I can't explain," Hermione said weakly. She turned back to the forest.

She looked so lost in that moment Severus felt a small amount of anger. _Was she doubting the upcoming marriage?_


	42. Conversation Part 4

"Why go through with it?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Because I love him," she repeated.

"You love Snape?" Ron said. His voice was riddled with more disgust than Harry's had been.

"Yes. I love Severus."

She intentionally used his first name, not his surname.

"How can you love Snape?" Harry said in a bewildered voice.

"I just do," Hermione said softly, but firmly.

"Fine," Harry said. Severus could tell that he wasn't convinced.

Ron, on the other hand, plowed on. "Why? If you don't know why you love him then how can you really love him? That's impossible. There has to be reasons. No, Hermione, I know your reason." 


	43. Conversation Part 5

Hermione glared. "Enlight me then." Her voice has a very hard edge to it which Severus thought she normally reserved for only him.

"You don't love him; you pity him," Ron declared triumphantly.

Hermione stared at him in completely disbelief for a moment. Anger slowly, but forcefully, surfaced. "Excuse me?" she snapped.

"You pity Snape."

"Why the hell would I pity him?"

Harry watched, but was completely silent. Severus wondered why he wasn't interfering.

"Because he killed Dumbledore. But may I remind you that he's murderer."

"He's not a murderer. And leave me alone," she demanded softly and walked into the forest.

"Hermione!" Harry called.

She was already gone. 


	44. Fresh Darkness

Severus' surroundings flickered.

Suddenly, the darkness was absolute. He was surrounded by tall trees, and he realized he was in the middle of Hermione's haunting nightmare.

This is it, he told himself.

He heard rustling from his left and turned to see what was the source. Hermione pushed through some tall scrubs and came into a very minuscule clearing that Severus himself was standing in. She looked angry. It was clear she was still fresh off the argument with Ron and Harry.

As she came closer, Severus saw her eyes were red rimmed and her face was tear stained.

His heart twisted. She'd been crying. 


	45. Stumbled in the Darkness

Severus watched as Hermione's lips moved as she silently argued with herself. Occasionally, a tear slipped out of her eye. Her walk was slightly off center and lopsided a bit. She was clearly not thinking of where she was going.

Severus followed closely behind her as she pushed deeper into the woods. The darkness made it hard to see, even a few feet in front of her, yet she continued to stumble in the darkness instead of lighting the tip of her wand.

Finally, she gasped at something Severus couldn't see yet and ducked behind a tree, watching something just beyond it. 


	46. Frightening Darkness

That's when he could hear it. The chanting.

"Kill them. Kill them all."

Severus ran up behind her so he could watch the scene unfold.

The scene was frightening. Death Eaters stood in a circle decked out in their black robes and skull masks. He couldn't see their faces behind the masks, and he couldn't distinguish the voices.

The Death Eaters moved so that there was space and he could see the center of the circle.

A captive was tied up and turned away from Severus. He watched as a Death Eater brought a knife up.

Why no wand? Severus asked himself again as he watched. 


	47. One Darkness

Why are they saying 'them'? Severus suddenly woundered. There is only one captive. He scanned the surroundings. No one else around.

The Death Eaters moved and the light crept with them. For the first time Severus noticed the light source that illuminated the scene was the Death Eater's own wands with the tips lit. They have wands, Severus told himself, so why the knife?

Questions and uncertianity clawed at Severus' mind.

Hermione stood beside him, as if suspended. The knife sliced through the air slowly, unnaturally slowly. Severus saw her mouth open in a silent scream out of the corner of his eye. 


	48. Unfalling Darkness

Ignoring his urge to comfort Hermione, Severus watched the scene. The knife cut through the captive's chest.

The captive's blood created shadows as it slid down the chest and unto the ground. The captive had to dead. It was pointblank in the heart, yet he was still on his knees. The knife cut through the air again and into the captive's chest.

Again and again.

Why wasn't the captive falling?

Suddenly, the capitive turned to look toward Severus.

The captive was Severus. Then he was Ron. Then Ron was Ginny. The people Hermione cared about flashed over and over.

She was watching her loved ones die. 


	49. Morning Greeting

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. The sunlight poured through the window unceremoniously. Like every morning, it took her but a moment to be up and about. She quickly showered, dressed and headed downstairs, not sparing a passing thought to why Severus wasn't in bed.

When she got into the kitchen she headed straight for the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

Severus was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. "You're up early," she observed as greeting.

"You slept peacefully last night," he commented from behind the paper.

"I did," she realized, and she couldn't remember her dreams from the night before.


	50. No Boggarts

Severus looked at the page in front of him. He hadn't even read a word since she walked in the room. He couldn't concentrate on anything but her, and it wasn't in the good way.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the page so she thought he was reading it.

"That's good. No boggarts to scared you last night."

He had chosen his words carefully, and was rewarded.

He watched her from over the top of the paper freeze comepletely. She had been in the process of spreading cream cheese on a bagel when she frozen. She flickered her eyes toward him quickly.

"Excuse me?"


	51. Don't Act Stupid

Hermione heard her own voice shake. She felt a mixture of fear and confusion come over her.

She watched as Severus casually folded the Daily Prophet back up neatly and set it in front of him. "No boggarts scared you last night," he repeated in a deadly voice.

Though his voice was casual, his eyes shone with anger. He was infuriated, but she didn't understand.

"What?" she asked.

"Damn it, Hermione! Don't act stupid!" He slapped his fist down on the table in anger making their coffe cups rattle.

"Severus, I have no idea why you'd mention a boggart," she tried to explain calmly.

"Your nightmare."


	52. Not a Boggart

Shaking her head, Hermione continue to spread cream cheese on her bagel. "A boggart has nothing to do with my nightmare," she stated.

"Granger, I know it's a boggart."

Her eyes snapped up when he called her by her maiden name. She saw only anger in his gaze and his voice leaked poison. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" she asked, setting down her bagel.

"A damn boggart is haunting you! I was fucking worried over a boggart!"

"It's not a boggart, damn it!" she shouted frustrated. Realization dawning on her. _Why was he so positive he knew in the first place?_


	53. Tone Colder

"Then what was it?" Severus challenged her.

She looked furious.

"It wasn't a boggart, you idiot. I watched my friends die!"

"Then why are they alive and well?" he snapped coldly. He wanted the truth, and he was determined on recieving one the truth.

"It's nightmare! It's not real!"

Severus glared. "Hermione, you dream of your memories. You don't actually have nightmares and dreams normally. All I saw was things that has happened before to you." He lowered his voice purposely trying to be gentle even though sympathy was beyond him. _Maybe she just didn't know._

"You saw?" she asked in a tone colder than his.


	54. Venom

"I have to go to work," Severus said suddenly, folding the paper.

"Answer me," Hermione demanded coldly. Her eyes had narrowed and the look on her face could pass as any Death Eater.

"Hermione, I need to go to work," he repeated coldly. He started to head for the door.

"Snape, don't walk out the door!"

He stopped in his tracks at her command. _How dare she?_ He swung around to face her. The only feeling on his face and in his voice was pure anger. "You don't tell me what to do, dear wife." His tone was flat, but it dripped with vemon.


	55. You Don't Scare Me

"You don't scare me," she stated. She crossed her arms over her chest. _A perfect gesture of defense,_ he thought.

"I don't? Dear wife," he said calmly, walking towards her. "I should. I killed someone if you don't remember."

"Probably more than one," she spat angrily. But to her chargin, she started to back up. He pursued her. She backed all the way into the counter.

"If you aren't scared of me, why did you back away from me?" His eyes were alight with bitter, angry amusement.

"Bastard," she muttered. Taking a deep breath, she pressed, "What the hell do you mean by saw?"


	56. Merely and Barely

"Last night I merely practiced Legilimency while you were sleeping." His mouth turned into a mocking smile as he watched her reaction.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. _After all the trust I showed, how could he do this?_ "No."

Her voice was soft, barely audible.

He smirked, satisfied at what his confession had done. "Oh yes. And I found out my dear, useless, scared wife was letting a memory of a boggart give her nightmares. Tell me, dear wife, you did get rid of it eventually, didn't you? Or else do I have to be more disappointed in you for that, too?"

"Bastard!"


	57. In an Instant

In an instant, Severus watched as Hermione changed from a timid to angry.

"Bastard!" she screamed. "How the fuck could you?"

She brought her hand back and swung hard. He grabbed her wrist before she could contact with his cheek. Feeling an anger he rarely felt towards his wife, he squeezed her wrist.

"Don't you ever try to hit me!" he screamed in her face, still holding her wrist.

In another instant, she changed from angry to terrified. Tears welled in her eyes. "God, Severus, you're hurting me," she said as he twisted her wrist.

He twisted harder, feeling a satisfaction of causing her pain.


	58. Unsettling

The change was instantaneous. One minute Severus looked vicious, dangerous, and even deadly; the next moment he dropped her wrists and looked downright afraid as he backed away from her.

Hermione felt a flood of both panic and confusion wash over her.

He took a couple steps away from her and just stared. His stare was almost more unsettling than his violence had been. Even though they had their disagreements in the past, this was the first time he was violent towards her.

Despite wanting to both scream and cry at the same time, Hermione merely muttered, "What the hell?"


	59. Agrument

"Hermione," Severus started, but he didn't finish. Instead, he shook his head. "I have to go to work."

"Severus!" she exclaimed, ignoring her confusion and his uncharacteristic actions. "What the hell was that? You hurt me."

"I have to go to work," he repeated.

"You have to talk to me!"

"Maybe I don't want to listen to myself right now," Severus said mysteriously, turning away from her and heading towards the door.

"Damn you!" she practically screamed at her retreating husband's back.

He froze. "Hermione, after work." His voice sounded almost pleading.

"What the hell is going on?" she questioned.


	60. Fear of Return

Severus left the kitchen silently.

Hermione glanced down at her wrists for the first time. They were still red and stinging from how he had purposely twisted.

Contrary to his cold and unforgiving nature, Severus had actually never hurt her physically before. His words could cut like a knife, but it was never physical. She was never in danger; all married couples argue.

She'd never been afraid of him before. She'd never had a reason to fear him, but the glint in his eyes had practically shouted he had enjoyed it.

She wasn't going to be home when he returned.


	61. Visit to the Burrow Part 1

Hermione stepped out the fireplace and into the Burrow. She took a deep breath and smiled genuinely. The place still smelled of cooking from breakfast and she could hear Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

Hermione walked toward the kitchen. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," she greeted the woman softly so she didn't startle her.

Jumping slightly, Mrs. Weasley turned toward her. "Oh! Hello, dear!" She smiled warmly. "What brings you by?"

"Oh, I just wanted to visit," Hermione said in an off-handed way.

"Is Severus with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a tight voice. The woman managed to continue to smile.


	62. Visit to the Burrow Part 2

"No," Hermione answered her dropping into a chair at the table. "He's at work, I think."

"Oh? He's at work?" Mrs. Weasley said curiously walking over to her with a plate full of food.

When Mrs. Weasley slid the plate in front of her, Hermione felt it would be rude to refuse to eat it even though her stomach was rolling. "Yes, work."

"Why aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked with softness in her voice. She smiled gently at Hermione and Hermione smiled.

"Decided to take the day off… Only I never told anyone," she grinned as she took a bite.


	63. Visit to the Burrow Part 3

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Hermione, what's wrong?" She was now quite serious and concerned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione felt shocked that Mrs. Weasley could apparently read her so well.

"You know what I mean."

Hermione shrugged. She pushed food around her plate as she stared down at it. She couldn't bear to look into Mrs. Weasley's kind eyes. "Nothing."

"Hermione—" Mrs. Weasley started. "For heaven's sake!" She cut herself off when she snatched the plate from in front of Hermione. Hermione looked up in alarm. "Well, I'm not just going to let you play with the food!"

Hermione laughed.


	64. Visit to the Burrow Part 4

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

Hermione considered telling her Severus and her had a fight… "Nothing."

"Hermione Gra—Snape! I know you well enough to know something is wrong!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Severus and I had a fight this morning," Hermione admitted to the table.

"Oh? About what?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but really I don't know. All I know is how it ended."

"And how did it end?"

"Severus leaving for work."

"You're here because it ended with Severus leaving for work? I doubt that, my dear."

Hermione looked up into the older woman's eyes.


	65. Visit to the Burrow Part 5

"Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione swallowed. "We just had a fight," she insisted.

"I'm not stupid. This wasn't just an ordinary fight or you wouldn't be here." Mrs. Weasley's patience was clearly wearing thin.

"Mrs. Weasley, I just wanted to visit. And not go to work. That's all."

"All I have to say, dear, is I don't believe in the least. And you know you're welcome here anytime. For whatever reason."

She left Hermione sitting there as she started to go back to her cleaning. With her back turned toward Hermione, she said in a soft voice, "Compromise. Remember to compromise."


	66. Visit to the Burrow Part 6

Mrs. Weasley's soft words hung in the air. Hermione shook her head. This was going to take more than compromise for sure. "It's not about compromising," she said defensively.

"Marriage is all about compromise," Mrs. Weasley informed her without turning.

"Not my marriage."

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Mrs. Weasley told her turning around, "Just tell me what happened this morning."

Hermione bit her lip. "A fight."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and turned back around. "Fine. Have it your way." Hermione could hear the impatience in her voice, but tried to ignore it.

"I will," she whispered firmly.


	67. In Class Part 1

Severus walked into his classroom in the dungeons. The chattered ceased immediately. A twisted smile crept on his lips. At least they fear detention.

He issued his instructions briskly, and waved his wand at the board so that the potion ingredients and formula both appeared suddenly. Leaving his students to their work, Severus took a sit behind his desk and pulled out essays to grade.

With each essay, he found himself concentrating less and less. The scene in Hermione's nightmare and the look in her eyes that morning wouldn't leave his head. Giving up grading, he walked around his students.


	68. In Class Part 2

He corrected several Hufflepuffs on their way of adding the aconite leaves. Then he came to Sylvia Cooks cauldron. The potion was perfect. He felt a small bit of nostalgia at the times he had stopped by Hermione's cauldron when he was her professor and saw her perfect potion. All he had wanted to do then, and all he wanted to do now, was find something to criticize.

He walked to the next student and immediately shot barbs at how she was adding her aconite and the cut of her leeches.

Feeling better, he walked on to the next student.


	69. In Class Part 3

The day dragged on, and Severus couldn't get the events on the night before and the morning out of his head. All he wanted to do was forget what he saw and how angry it had made him.

Thinking is own wife couldn't handle a boggart, but instead let it terrify her, was almost more than he could bear.

Severus sighed with relief when the last bell of the day rang and was more grateful than normal that Minerva let him live out of Hogwarts because of his marriage.

He wasn't happy to go home to an empty flat, though.


	70. Visit to the Burrow Part 7

Hermione left the kitchen quickly, but stayed in the Burrow. She really didn't want to leave. It was so comforting. It was like another home to her.

She lounged around the house, keeping Mrs. Weasley company, and just enjoyed the relaxed feeling. Mrs. Weasley must have got the picture and stopped questioning her about what happened with Severus. But every now and then, Hermione caught Mrs. Weasley staring at her with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked late in the afternoon.

Hermione hesitated. "Yes. If you'll let me."


	71. Dinner Talk Part 1

"Pass the mashed potatoes, please, Mr. Weasley."

"What are you doing here anyway, Hermione?"

"Thank you. It looks like I'm having dinner, Ron."

"I know that. I mean why are you having dinner here and not with Snape?"

"It's Severus. Don't refer to him as our surname."

"Whatever. You know exactly who I mean."

"I just wanted to have dinner here tonight."

"Right."

"Severus and Hermione had a fight this morning."

"Mrs. Weasley!"

"What it's not true?"

"It is, but... I didn't want it to be announced."

"Having a fight with your spouse is nothing to be ashamed of. Unless..."


	72. Dinner Talk Part 2

"Unless what?"

"Unless it was more than a simple argument."

"Well, it wasn't."

"Then why are you hiding here?"

"I'm not hiding! I'm having dinner. I thought I was welcome here. I'm sorry if I was mistaken."

"Now, Hermione, you know you are welcome here. Anytime. For any reason."

"Then why the third degree?"

"We just care."

"Do you care enough to be quiet about my business?"

"Hermione Snape! Do no take the tone with me, young lady!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I'd just prefer not to talk about it."

"Why not? It's delightful dinner table talk."

"Ronald!"

"Sorry, Mum."


	73. Angry Search

Severus searched their flat. The longer he searched, the angrier he grew.

It was true. She was nowhere to be found. Hermione had left.

Hermione had left him.

He felt his anger slide into a bitter resentment. After all they had been through, she had left.

Severus felt the resentment only instantly, all too soon he was ready to throttle his wife once he got a hold of her. He knew, of course, where she was. She would flee to the Burrow for whatever sanctuary that might still be there after their marriage.

Gathering his pride, he followed his wife.


	74. In The Woods Part 1

After dinner, Hermione decided to go for a walk. She just wanted time alone to think.

Bidding them goodnight, in the guise of going home, she went out to the woods behind the Burrow. The night air was cold and crisp, and she had to pull her cloak around herself to keep warm. She could hear the leaves and twigs cracking beneath her feet as she walked, and she relished in the natural silence.

"Hermione!" an all too familiar voice called from behind her.

She gave him credit for following her, but still she called without turning, "Go home Severus."


	75. In The Woods Part 2

"You're my wife, I won't leave without you." His voice was full of arrogant possessiveness.

"Severus, go home. To your home." Hermione shook her head and continued to walk deeper into the woods, and farther away from him.

"My home?" he questioned. She could hear his voice growing slightly louder, so proving he was following her.

"Yes, your home. Not mine. Yours. Make sense?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hermione," he started.

She swung around angrily. "Don't 'Hermione' me. You hurt me. Physically hurt me." She took a few steps back realizing she was so close to him. "I'm scared of you."


	76. In The Woods Part 3

Severus stopped dead in his tracks. "Scared of me?"

"Yes," she admitted meekly. She looked down. "I don't want to be. You've never hurt me before, at least not physically. But I am."

Severus took a step forward, only for her to take a step back.

"Don't."

"Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, okay?"

The apology seemed only half-hearted to Hermione, so she shook her head. "Be sorry all you want. It doesn't change it."

"I can't take it back, Hermione, you know that."

"Then stay away from me."

"You're giving up on our marriage so easily?"


	77. In The Woods Part 4

"I'm not giving up."

"What do you call it then?"

"Being realistic. I can't be married to someone I'm frightened of."

"But what about being married to someone you love?"

"That's ideal."

"And you love me, so..."

"I am scared of you. What else is there? I cannot be married to someone I'm afraid of."

"You haven't always been afraid of me."

"Yet you ruined that. I am now."

"Over one fight?"

"It wasn't just a fight, Severus, and you know it."

"What else was it?"

"You physically hurt me; you also invaded my mind. Severus, you invaded my mind!"


	78. In The Woods Part 5

"Only because I care."

"No, because you couldn't stand not knowing. You have so many secrets, but I'm not allowed to have one. It wasn't even a secret; it was a nightmare!"

"Calm down."

"Excuse me? You invaded my mind."

"Hermione, it's only because I care."

"Repeat that until you believe it yourself then."

"I do believe it. I know it's true. I didn't do it for any other reason, but to help you because I care."

"No. You did it to find out my secrets. Why couldn't you just leave it alone?"

"It killed me knowing you were hurting."


	79. In The Woods Part 6

"No, what was killing you was not knowing."

"You married me-"

"Yes I did. Brilliant observation."

"Hermione... You married me so you must believe I love you."

"Well... Damn it, Severus, of course, I believed you loved me then."

"Loved?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have married you otherwise. And I certainly do love you; however, don't excuse your actions."

"My actions?"

"Your invasion in my mind and you hurting me, of course."

"I didn't ask to excuse them."

"Oh?"

"No, I asked, because I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It sure as hell felt like you meant to hurt me."


	80. In The Woods Part 7

"Hermione, I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"Don't walk away."

"Why not?"

"Don't walk away from me, please."

"Why not? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Leaving you alone won't help any."

"Sure it will."

"Your anger won't fade until you have yelled at me."

"What?"

"Hermione, I know you. I know you quite well. Your anger won't fade until you've yelled at me and have said your piece. So do so: yell at me."

"You're giving me permission to yell at you?"

"Yes. Unleash your anger, it's the only way you can get over it."

"Get over it!"


	81. In The Woods Part 8

"How can you say get over it? I can't just get over it! You invaded my mind! You physically hurt me! You scare me! I tried to ignore it, but I can't. You've changed."

"Could it be you just refused to see me for who I was?"

"Severus, I didn't marry a man who could hurt me."

"Hermione, can't anyone resort to physical violence?"

"Well, yes, I suppose."

"What makes the man you married different?"

"It doesn't."

"I didn't mean to hurt you… Back away, I won't chase you."

"You won't chase me?"

"As long as you stay here, no."


	82. In The Woods Part 9

"Just when I thought you couldn't get more possessive," Hermione muttered.

"That's not fair," Severus replied quickly. His voice softened. "Hermione, we need to talk this through."

"Since when are you into talking?" she asked icily.

"When my wife is about to leave me."

"Go away, Severus," she whispered her request. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned away so he wouldn't see them.

"Don't cry," he comforted, trying to pull her close.

"Don't touch me." She jerked away.

"Hermione, I love you. Please tell me you believe that."

"It doesn't matter."

"Then why are you crying?"


	83. In The Woods Part 10

"I'm not," she denied as she wiped her eyes.

"Hermione..." He took a few steps toward her.

Without farther conversation, Hermione ran deeper into the woods.

When she finally stopped, she was surprised that Severus hadn't followed her. She also found she was a little hurt. He had told her he would chase her, but he hadn't. She was surprised at her own desire for him to go after her.

Shaking her head, she pushed away from the tree.

Suddenly an overwhelming sense of familiarity washed over her when she realized that she was in the same clearing as her nightmare.


	84. In The Woods Part 11

Hermione felt trapped. The woods were suddenly closing in on her. The darkness seemed to engulf everything around her so she couldn't make out where she was. She had ran so far without a destination, she had ran directly into her nightmare and so deep she couldn't get out.

Every way she turned she saw the same thing: trees surrounding a clearing. She half expected the Death Eaters to Apparate with the prisoner while she stood there.

She leaned against the tree she had stopped at and tried to regain her composure. "It's only a nightmare," she whispered to herself. 


	85. In The Woods Part 12

Severus followed Hermione after giving her a few moments of a head start, and he made sure she couldn't see him as he followed.

He stopped when he saw Hermione. Hermione looked like she was having a panic attack of sorts.

"It's only a nightmare," he vaguely heard Hermione whisper.

For a moment Severus stood there confused, watching his wife lean against a tree, taking deep breaths, and whispering to herself. This was a Hermione he rarely saw. She looked almost fragile and weak. She inever/i allowed herself to look fragile and weak.

"She's scared," Severus whispered his realization aloud. 


	86. In The Woods Part 13

Severus surveyed the scene looking for what could be the cause of Hermione's fright. No one was around her; nothing was surrounding her but trees. There was no threat.

"It's only a nightmare."

"Oh my God," Severus gasped.

He franticly looked around once again. He saw it. The nightmare. The prisoner in her nightmare was being held in this clearing by the Death Eater. Being killed. This is the exact spot where Hermione had watched her loved ones die over and over again while she was sleeping.

iI don't care if it's only a boggart/i Severus realized, iShe's genuinely scared./i 


	87. In The Woods Part 14

Severus advanced slowly. He didn't want to scare her more. "Hermione," he whispered when he was still a few feet away from her. It was a disadvantage that her back was to him.

She visibly jumped, but swung around instantly. The look of pure terror on her face pushed aside any residual anger. She pushed away from the tree, and at first he thought she was going to run from him again. Instead, she ran at him.

He allowed her to crash into him and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "It's okay. It's okay," he tried to soothe. 


	88. In The Woods Part 15

"No," she whispered franticly against his shoulder. "It's not okay." He felt his shoulder start to grow wet as she started to cry. She pulled back to reveal that tears were running down her face and the look of terror was still firmly in place. "He's going to kill them. All of them."

Her words were frantic as well as her eyes. She looked like she was feeling something deeper than terror.

He was surprised, despite how haunting her nightmares had been, she was taking the setting of the nightmare so hard.

"You and I are the only ones here." 


	89. In The Woods Part 16

"No," she unreasonably denied.

"Hermione, look around. You and I are the only ones here."

She shook her head. A sudden calmness overcame her, and she whispered, "Severus, we are not alone."

Severus was shocked. He knew they were alone but the seriousness in her voice was almost a frightening change from her panic stricken actions a moment before. "Hermione," he whispered, pushing stray strands of hair from her face, "What do you mean? We are the only ones."

She shook her head again. The frantic state was coming over her again, and tears began to stream down her face. 


	90. In The Woods Part 17

"You aren't dreaming," he tried, "You are not in your nightmare." When all she did was cry, he began to shake her lightly, "Snap out of it!"

Severus was growing more uncomfortable and confused by the moment. Hermione's action did not make sense, nor did her state seem to be normal. Even if she believed she was in her nightmare, this was no way his Hermione would react. Something wasn't right.

He shook her lightly again and pleaded, "Hermione, please!"

She didn't respond. She just looked at him in horror as she cried.

"Hermione, you are not in your nightmare!" 


	91. In The Woods Part 18

Hermione could hear Severus pleads. She wanted desperately to respond to him, to reassure him she was fine. But she couldn't control herself. All she felt was an immobilizing fear. She felt as if as every minute passed she was loosing more and more control over her own actions.

"Hermione!" She felt him shaking her.

She forced herself to stop crying, but she couldn't stop feeling the horror.

"You and I are the only ones here!"

"I know," she whispered. 


	92. In The Woods Part 19

Severus let go of Hermione. Then quickly he pulled her back in his arms. "Hermione, what happened?"

She looked up at him with genuine fear in her eyes. "I don't know."

He kissed her forehead and let her go. He walked around the clearing, checking everywhere for something amiss.

"Hermione," he turned to her. "Were you under a spell?"

She blinked at him. "Yes… I think I was."

He nodded. "When did the nightmares really start?"

She shrugged. "Months ago."

"Hermione, please, when?"

"I don't know. Months ago," she repeated herself.

He sighed. "Fine. Do you recall if it was before her after our marriage?"

She thought for a moment, "Before."

"Have you ever been in these woods before?"

"Sure." 


	93. In The Woods Part 20

"Well, I mean, other than the nightmare."

"I know. I've been here many times. I basically grew up at the Burrow after fourth year."

"Of course. Of course you did."

"Severus, what are you thinking?"

"There was no boggart."

"I know."

"The nightmares weren't real."

"Whatever you say."

"No, Hermione, they were figments of someone's imagination."

"Don't you dare say mine!"

"Not yours."

"Severus, then who? What are you thinking?"

"I think the answers to your nightmares have been in this clearing the whole damn time."

"Severus, tell me what you are thinking, please. Your cryptic talk is just annoying." 


	94. In The Woods Part 21

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," she muttered.

"No, not for that."

"Then what, you infuriating man?"

"For making you a target indirectly."

"Severus, what are you talking about?"

"People hate me, Hermione."

"I don't. Continue please."

"Other people do." he picked up a small leather pouch for powders from off the ground that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What are you suggesting?" Her annoyance was quickly changing into frustration and confusion.

He tossed the pouch to Hermione. "What's in there?"

She opened in it and looked inside. "A fine blue powder." She looked at him questioningly.

"It's dreamweaver powder." 


	95. In The Woods Part 22

Hermione poured a little amount of the powder onto her hand. It was the perfect color and texture that dreamweaver was supposed to be. She cautiously smelt the powder. The dizzying euphoria that the auroma of dreamweaver was supposed to produce was quicker than expected. She quickly thrust the powder away from her nose and into the pouch.

"So?"

"The cause of your nightmare."

"What?"

"It makes perfect sense."

"Not really."

"Yes, it does. You came here after your talk with Harry and Ron. You didn't see a boggart nor did you see Death Eaters killing someone in this clearing." 


	96. In The Woods Part 23

"Ignoring the flaws in your theory, why me?"

"It probably was meant for me."

"Oh of course! I can be mistaken for you so easily!"

"No need for sarcasm, woman."

"Then make sense."

"I do. If dreamweaver is inhaled directly it's supposed to cause euphoria which makes it easy to place dreams – or nightmares in your case – in someone's subconscious. Basically, when dreamweaver is in your system, you will believe anything. Once it leaves your system you have no memory of what happened."

"I know that! Tell me something I don't know, like what this has to do with me." 


	97. In The Woods Part 24

"You inhaled it. The person came up behind you and made sure it was close enough to you to inhale which you were sure to forget doing. One of the best effects of dreamweaver is when you are exposed to it again, the fabricated dream, memory, or nightmare raises to your conscious and you believe you are there. Like you believed the Death Eaters were here with the two of us. A wizard or witch can overpower dreamweaver though."

"I know."

"You know you inhaled it?"

"No, I know what the effects of dreamweaver do. I wasn't exposed to dreamweaver." 


	98. In The Woods Part 25

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You honestly don't remember the experience."

"I would know."

"How?"

"I… I… Severus! What would someone have to gain to exposing me to dreamweaver, to creating a nightmare in my mind?"

"You can think of no one that could gain anything from trying to scare you?"

"Scare me from what exactly?"

"Me."

"WHAT!"

"Have you ever finished the nightmare, Hermione?"

"No, I don't think so. But you are one of the ones I see dying."

"Even if the nightmare was placed in your subconscious, you can still change it just like you can overpower it." 


	99. In The Woods Part 26

"Finish your nightmare, Hermione. Please prove me right or wrong." He raised his wand and said his spell silently.

She started at him in shock only a moment before she slumped over, fast asleep.

Concentrating as hard has he could, Severus entered his wife's mind again. This time he was thrust into the clearing in her nightmare.

He saw her crouching behind the cluster of trees watching in horror. He turned slowly. It was the same as before.

The Death Eater brought the knife down deliberately. Once it stabbed the prisoner the Death Eater's mask vanished.

Severus was proven right when he was faced with himself. 


	100. In The Woods Part 27

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. "It was you," she accused looking over at Severus.

"No. Well yes. It wasn't really me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did I dream you killed yourself as well as the others?"

"I'm sure it didn't start out as me as the prisoner with the others. I'm sure that was something you changed. Originally I was only the Death Eater, the murderer."

"But who?"

"I have no guesses."

"Severus, you love to prove yourself right."

"Not this time dear," he said as he gently kissed her forehead. "Let's go home."

ibA/N/b That's the end. Obviously, I made up the dreamweaver powder. I hope this makes sense to everyone; it makes sense to me but of course I wrote it. I hope that everyone enjoyed the whole drabble series. I hope that everything was explained. Thanks for reading/i 


End file.
